


Soulmates from Different Realities - Alice and George

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Curses, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Killing, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, Soulmates, TikTok, Verbal Abuse, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Tiktok made me do it: Prompted by a skit called "Soulmates from different Realities".Alice Malfoy and George Weasley are destined to be together. The only catch? They're from two vastly different realities and timelines.The eldest of the Malfoy Triplets, Alice Marie Malfoy, has never wanted her dad's fame and fortune, she's simpler than that.Sara Elizabeth Malfoy is the epitome of a Malfoy; she's vain, self-serving, Ambitious and clever. And she is meant to be for Fred.This story is not all sweet and fun, it's probably better if you're triggered by abuse of any kind to leave this story and find something more pleasant to read.I do not own Anything from HP, I also do not agree with the views of its author and I do include same-sex relationships (Blaise & Neville)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. First Sight and New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING!* This story includes elements of child abuse, both physical and verbal. The rating also may change if I decide to write smut.

**_Chapter One: First Sight and New Lives_ **

Alice Marie Malfoy stood in front of the full-length mirror trying to decide what to wear as sirens blared from the busy Atlanta streets below when a ghostly face appeared to stare back at her. He had shaggy red hair, he looked absolutely awestruck before disappearing. 

She told her sister,who had seen the same face in her vanity mirror that morning. They told no one else, people would think it was rubbish, especially their father, who had moved them overseas to build another  _ Malfoy Enterprises _ skyscraper. People already gave the Malfoys a wide berth because of Lucius' fame and fortune, his  _ perfect _ blonde, blue eyed, expensively dressed triplets. No matter that Sara was a proud, stuck up model, or that Draco had his own line of dress suits at sixteen. 

Alice was as beautiful as her identical sister, her blonde hair fell in loose curls down her back and she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey satin blouse and tall stilettos. Looking at herself in her vanity mirror, this wasn't who she wanted to be. Sure, having money was nice, but her best friend Vivie had a middle class life. 

Alice didn't realize how different people lived. The Collins home was modest, and lived in. There were coats, backpacks, jumpers, scarves, all hung on hooks by the door instead of in a coat closet. Muddy soccer cleats lined their mudroom next to the washing machine, and two little boys chased each other with water guns in the front yard when she pulled her Midnight Blue 2019 Maserati GranTurismo into their driveway. 

Driving the audacious car her father insisted on giving her for her sweet sixteen made her uncomfortable. Of course, Sara loved hers. 

People stared when she drove through her friends ungated, simple neighborhood. 

None of this mattered a week later when she woke up on a well-worn couch in a house she'd never seen, but felt familiar and like home. 

"Who is she?"

"I dunno, ya twit. Go get mum." She woke to see the face she'd seen in her mirror and a red-haired girl possibly about two years younger than she was. She smiled before stretching and realization hit her.

Alice scrambled away behind the couch. This wasn't her friend's bedroom, though she still wore her  _ Atlanta Falcons _ leggings and a black camisole. Her bright hair was still tied back in a long ponytail. 

A girl with dark blonde hair was standing in the candle-lit living space in similar pajamas with a stick in her hand. It was still dark outside, maybe three or four in the morning? She didn't know. Why didn't the boy recognize her? 

Strangely, an hour later, she was wearing a crimson and gold  _ Gryffindor Quidditch: Beater _ sweatshirt with Weasley stitched at the shoulders, sitting at a full table with a plateful of breakfast food in front of her. She paled when Sara was found out in the yard, and learned that they weren't the only set of identical twins. 

They boy who discovered her was named Fred, but the one who knew her was George. They were not prompted to speak, and Molly was a very sweet woman. 

"Our names are Alice and Sara Malfoy!" Alice heard her sister almost yell at the Harry that didn't know them and had a weird scar. Sara stomped away from Harry, who had looked like he'd been slapped. 

"You're really Malfoys? I didn't know Draco had any siblings. Why aren't you attending Hogwarts?" Harry asked, quizzically.

"Hogwhat? My siblings and I go to a high school in Atlanta, Georgia. Our dad isn't a…" Alice struggled with the word, "a wizard. He's just a regular tech mogul with too many houses and cars. Our mum is a lawyer for Black and Lestrange law firm in Sussex!" Alice sat down on the couch she woke on with her face in her hands. That's when Arthur Weasley walked in with a smile.

"We're headed out soon, come on Alice. Ginny has set out some clothes for you to wear." The sweet older man led her and Sara to a single bedroom and they quickly dressed. Pictures of a man with red hair standing next to a dragon moved and Alice was sure she would never get used to it. 

A half hour of walking later and meeting with a man called Amos and his son Cedric Diggory, they were prompted to grab a part of a manky old boot. "If you can't use the portkey, you're not a witch. Don't worry, if you're a Malfoy, it should work." George said, squeezing her hand as Harry grabbed the top of the boot.

If Alice could describe the feeling of falling so fast it made her sick when she had the wind knocked out of her, she'd be sick again. The tent reminded her of Doctor Who and his police box. Her hand was once again in George Weasley's and she took a deep breath. 

It wasn't until she heard her brother's voice that she was confused. "Daddy, Draco?" She actually ran to her father and hugged him, but was shoved away and slapped hard across the face.

"Insolent child, do not touch me so informally!" Lucius growled.

"Alice, he doesn't know us. What in the bloody hell is going on?" Sara asked, glowering at their father in this reality. 

Alice held her face and looked at Lucius in hurt shock. Her father would never raise a hand to her or her siblings, not even in anger.  _ This _ was absolutely  _ not _ her father. George picked her up and held her in his arms as she cried, holding her face.

That hadn't even been the highlight of the Quidditch World Cup; they were almost killed by their father. There was no hiding the Malfoy platinum blonde hair behind a mask. She pushed flames from her mind and the bottom of his cloak was set aflame, allowing she and her twin sister to escape to where Harry, Hermione and Ron had gathered just before they had to dodge a spell and was dragged down by Ron as Sara was pushed down by Ron.

"Which one of you conjured it!" A man pointed his wand accusingly at each of the teenagers as a cloudy snake slithered around a skull in the sky.

"That's my son!" Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory found them and the man named Crouch put his wand down. They were all questioned and were allowed to leave.

The next day, Alice and Sara accompanied the Weasley's and Harry to Diagon Alley after an owl… yes an  _ OWL _ delivered letters to each Malfoy girl saying they were "transferring to Hogwarts" at the beginning of the term. Hermione promised to help them catch up when they got to school. Alice and Sara each received a wand; Alice, an english oak wand with unicorn hair core, 11 and ¾ inches, unyielding. Sara, a thornwood wand with unicorn hair core, 10 and ½ inches, slightly flexible. 

Sara also chose a cat, a year old black and white she named Sawisa, while Alice chose a tan and white barn owl she promptly named Coco. 

Sara scoffed when Arthur offered for the girls to use Percy and Charlie's books from when they attended, Alice was grateful and elbowed her sister. The next day, they each received brand new trunks with their initials,  _ A.M. and S.M. _ stamped into the new leather. The Hogwarts crest beautifully emblazoned on the brand new leather. 

The night before they were to catch the train at King's Cross, Alice sat in a window at the burrows, Coco perched on her knees sleeping as she stroked his feathers. 

Running through a wall was disconcerting, but George never left her side. She and Sara sat with Fred and George and the other sixth year students on the train. Sara was indifferent to everyone but some girl in a silk green blouse and dark dress pants named Pansy. Draco gave them both death glares when he walked past their compartment and that made Pansy scoff and walk away.

Sara eventually fell asleep leaning against Fred, and Alice just watched out the window while her fingers stayed intertwined with George's, who was talking to his brother about some tournament. All Alice could think about was her father striking her across the face at the Quidditch World Cup.  _ That's not my dad, he would never hit me. Alice, you have George, you don't need the arsehole who you think is your dad.  _

This Lucius Malfoy was not the man who raised his triplets to be generous and giving and charitable. This man did not head four charities for childhood cancer treatments and education. She felt evil emanate from this man when he struck her to the ground. 

They dressed in black robes when they arrived at the grand castle that was Hogwarts, and followed the first years to be sorted. A teacher clad in all black looked between the sixteen year old identical twin girls and to Draco in palpable confusion, almost in horror. They were older than Draco by two years in this strange reality. Draco Malfoy was only fourteen years old. 

"Alice Malfoy." Her name being called pulled her attention from the strange teacher. It also elicited gasps from both teachers and students when she bravely stepped up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed a talking hat on her head.

"Ah, a Malfoy! But this one shows courage and bravery I have never seen in this line. Gryffindor!" More gasps along with applause from the Gryffindors filled the great hall as she went and sat next to George, who held her hand.

"Two Malfoys in one evening, but Ah, there is the Malfoy ambition and cunning. Slytherin!" Apparently, this wasn't a big shock. George had told her Malfoys usually ended up in Slytherin. 

She wondered why she didn't get sorted into Slytherin, but chose to follow Hermione and Ron to the common room.


	2. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is one of the Tri-Wizard Champions and learns someone new about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Quidditch was suspended during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I wanted to squeeze it in.

**_Chapter Two: The First Task_ **

"Now that we have our three Champions--" Dumbledore started as the stone goblet flared violently and another piece of singed paper flew from the bright red flames. Dumbledore caught it, and fear crossed his face, "Harry Potter?" 

These kids were great at gasping, Harry sunk down in his seat before Dumbledore roared his name. He was escorted quickly through the doors the others had disappeared through. That's when Alice's name was called. "What?!" She squeaked and grabbed George's arm. Someone put her name in? But why?! She wasn't seventeen for another two months! And she was still brand new at magic.

"Alice Malfoy!" She gulped and followed Dumbledore.

Both she and Harry were reprimanded, even though they had done nothing wrong. "Sir, I did not put my name in that goblet! And I doubt Potter did either. This isn't even my handwriting!" In all her Malfoy glory, she pulled a pencil from her pocket and wrote her name on the piece of parchment under the chicken scratch that had been scrawled haphazardly on the it. 

Crouch unfortunately said the rules were absolute; she and Harry would have to compete or they would die. Placing your name in the Goblet of Fire is signing a binding contract, like an unbreakable vow, even if  _ you _ didn't sign it, you were now bound to it. 

They had a month until the first task in November, and every evening was spent with George, Hermione and Draco, who actually offered to help her. "Good, now try disarming me, Alice." Draco said, standing in the courtyard as Snape sat on a bench uninterested in the lessons he was to oversee. 

" _ Expelliarmus! _ " Draco's wand flew from his hand and Alice smiled proudly. "I did it!" She said, hugging herself. 

Sara and Alice had to go to the Ministry with Draco and Snape after their lessons, and apparating made Sara vomit. Lucius, their not-dad, stood talking to Arthur Weasley when the girls walked into the elevator. Alice wore one of George's Quidditch sweaters he had given her, a pair of red leggings and red and white trainers, Sara wore her own Quidditch sweater with  _ Malfoy _ sewn at her back, she had been chosen as a chaser. They would both have to go straight to the Quidditch pitch after their blood test or whatever this was. 

"Father." Draco said, staying stoic as he stood with his sisters. He had come to terms with it after Sara explained what had happened to them. 

"Father." The girls said in unison, bowing their heads as Draco had.

Lucius followed them into a large office where the Minister for Magic awaited them. He pricked each of their fingers and dropped their blood on an enchanted piece of parchment that almost instantly spelled  _ Siblings _ in their blood. Alice crossed her arms and glared at Lucius Malfoy, who looked terrified. "We need to get back for Quidditch, Headmaster." Sara broke the awkward silence, but Lucius grabbed Alice's arm, gently this time.

"I'm sorry for my actions at the Quidditch World Cup, Alice." But the words were cold and hard. Alice pulled her arm away.

"No you're not,  _ father _ ." She hissed out and they were back at school and headed towards the pitch.

Two days before the first task, Hagrid took her and Harry to see five dragons. Alice saw Charlie Weasley trying to calm a rather nasty Horntail who was trying to nip at the pink Dragon next to him. "I can't fight a dragon!" She squeaked when Harry removed the cloak from over their heads. 

"You'll both be arright. Yer both smart enough to do whatever this task is." Hagrid said before escorting them back to the Gryffindor Dormitories. Between broom training and magic lessons, she had been excused from classes the past week. Flying was easy, especially with her boyfriend teaching her on the new Nimbus 3000 brooms that had arrived for her and her sister the day after their bloodline was confirmed. 

The day finally arrived for the first task, and Alice just wanted her mum. She hadn't met the Narcissa Malfoy of this reality, but it wasn't  _ her _ mum. It wasn't the woman her carried three babies at once, and had kissed every scraped knee and soothed every fever Alice had ever had. 

Would this Lucius and Narcissa even come to see her take part in these tasks. Probably not, but she could hope as she walked out of the library where George offered to carry her books. "Get away from my sister, Weasley." Draco said as he rounded the corner with Sara and Pansy.

"When she asks me to leave, Malfoy. Get lost." George took her hand and led her away. That woman, Rita Mosquito or something, had run her story and already made the Malfoy's look bad.

_ Lucius Malfoy's Love Child one of five students entered in Tri-Wizard Tournament. _

Now the woman was being confronted by a familiar woman. "You leave my children out of the Daily Prophet, Miss Skeeter, or I will have your job." 

"Mum?" She said, standing next to George and Ron as they headed back to the common room. Both Narcissa and Rita turned to the trio.

"Alice, I will see you and your brother and sister before the tournament, darling." Narcissa said, smiling and eyeballing the Weasley's that flanked her. She hugged Alice, the way  _ her _ mum would hug her everyday. Alice held back tears when she could smell home on her mother; lilac perfume and chamomile tea. She hugged her mum harder before releasing her and letting her get back to deal with the dishonest journalist. 

As promised, her mother in this timeline stood in the small private tent reserved for families with her father, Draco and Sara. Lucius was the only one who was distant and cold. He didn't even look her way when she left the tent to join the others. Rita had taken a photo of the Malfoys before she departed.

She sat in the tent as one after the other, the other teens went and faced their dragons. When it was her turn, it looked like Harry's dragon had taken out a bridge. It wasn't until she felt the burn of acid on her leg that her entire body shook. She transformed into a large bird with three sets of wings and a cry came from her beak that let lightning strike the dragon.

The fear she should feel was non-existent as she scooped up the golden egg in strong talons and landed atop the cave she had emerged from, sitting like a lady holding the egg up as even Lucius stood clapping.

"You're an Animagus? Why didn't you tell me?" George asked when he finally put her down.

"I'm a what? I have no idea how I did that." She admitted, looking at her feet. George gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead just as her father walked into the tent.

"Away from my daughter,  _ Weasley _ ." The stock straight, cold man said, but George held his ground. He snaked his arm around her waist.

"We are very proud of you, darling." Her mum said, hugging her. All of the affection threw Alice for a loop, Narcissa had only the word of the Ministry and Draco that she was her daughter. When Lucius and Narcissa left, Sara hugged her sister.

"She's not mum… but she loves us as if she were our mum. I don't understand it Sara." Alice said, finally allowing the tears to finally fall. 

"She's mum, just a different version. Apparently Aunt Andi isn't around anymore, and Aunt Bella is in prison, which isn't too much of a stretch from a mental hospital if I'm honest." Sara said, smiling. 

Two weeks later, Dumbledore announced that there would be a ball held in honor of the Champions a week before Christmas Holiday began. Alice didn't know why she dreaded going home. Malfoy Manor couldn't be terribly different could it? 

She was lost in thought as she walked towards the Divination tower, she didn't hear George calling her name, Fred trying to keep up. "Alice!" 

"Weasley's, Miss Malfoy? Aren't you both late for Divination?" McGonagall asked and the three started up the stairs.

"Will you go with me to the Yule Ball, Alice?" George asked like he was nervous.

"Of course I will. Was it ever in question?" She asked and intertwined her fingers in his as they made their way up the stairs. 


End file.
